Dear Mom: A Tale of Lavender
by Devoted Dib Fan
Summary: It has been ten years since Dib's mother died and Dib sees visions of the past. He plans to battle Zim once and for all, for his mother. And Zim finnaly learns what the Tallest truely think of him. All this and more in one of the most out of character


Dear Mom: A Tale of Lavender 

Darkness.  Impending darkness covered the room.  There wasn't much to the room.  There was just a bed, window, and a door.  Everything else had been moved into the attic.  Slow, sluggish footsteps were heard and the doorknob turned slowly.  A dark figure came in and closed the door carefully, as if not to disturb anything.  He edged over to the window and opened the blinds, not a lot, just so he could see.  The shadowed figure was Dib although he seemed different from his usual self.  His eyes were drained and tense and he had not been eating much lately.  For the past few weeks he had spent his time up stairs.  This was where his mother's room once was.  It was almost as if he could still smell the lavender perfume that she used to wear here.

Dib collapsed to the floor as he took out a pin and an old book.  He began to write.  It read:

_Dear Mom,_

_            Tomorrow, it will be exactly ten years from the day you left us.  It's so hard without you.  Yet, I'm just glad you aren't here to see me sometimes.   The paranormal is all I have to think about, that and your 'mysterious disappearance'.  I know what happened to you that night…  The night the aliens came.   No one will believe me when I say aliens are real._

_            I'm lonely, Mother…  Dad works all the time and Gaz seems to drown herself in video games.  They are so isolated that it seems that they died as well.  You don't know how much I miss them!  I miss our family, together.  I wonder if they even remember what tomorrow means?   The kids at school don't make fun of me much anymore.   No, they ignore me instead.   Dad is always too busy to talk to me and Gaz hates me.   I'm alone in this world.   I'm an alien on my own planet. _

_            I often come here asking you why do I still exist?  It's silly, I know.  I realize you can't reply but I always imagine you cradling me in your arms.  I remember when I was a baby, you would always tell me that everything is all right and not to worry.  I keep telling myself that you are going to be back one day, even though that is not possible.  Do you think it's weird?  Do you still love me?  Are you proud of me? _

_            Love,_

_Dib_

Dib looked at the tear-stained paper.  He suddenly ripped it apart and balled it up, tears streamed down his face.  He fell back and recoiled into a little ball.  The sun peaked through the blinds as he silently cried himself to sleep.

*~*~*

"G.I.R.!  Come here, G.I.R.!  I need your help to process this report for the Tallest!" said Zim.

G.I.R. screamed randomly, "Tacos!  I want tacos!"

"Not now, G.I.R.!" yelled Zim, "And hurry! I need this report by tomorrow!"

"Yes, Sir!" said G.I.R., "Sing the doom song!"

Zim blinked and sighed at G.I.R.  What an idiot.

*~*~*

Dib was asleep.  Signs of dreams were obvious in his eyes as he lay of the floor, soaked in dry tears.

There was a vision.  He remembered this from a few weeks ago when he was first plagued with it.  Now it was more than just a vision, it was a nightmare…

Lavender.  Lavender is such a beautiful sent.  The room always had the sent of fresh lavender blooms and always glowed with radiant sunlight or starlight, but it had always been her smile that lit up the room.

A small toddler giggled as his mother picked him up and placed him on her lap.  He reached for his mother's smooth purple hair and she giggled at him.  He giggled too, glad to be with his mother.

"Mommy, what are the shiny dots in the sky?" asked the little boy.

"Those are the stars, Dib," laughed his mother, "They are a reminder that there are things other than Earth."

"Like what?" asked the miniature Dib.

"I suppose there are many things out there, like God.  There are many other planets and maybe there is life on those planets," said Dib's mother.

"Do you think I'll ever see the life on those planets?" asked little Dib.

            Suddenly there was a bright light, and pain.  The pain jutted through Dib's body.  He was forced to wake up.  He was in the lavender room.  Sun peaked through the blinds and looking in, the only thing one could see where Dib's eyes through the blinds.  He had been crying nearly all night.  His crying eyes narrowed.  Something seemed to spark in him as he thought.  Could Zim be related to this dream…?

Recap:  The anniversary of Dib's mother's death is approaching.  Dib is being all angst-ish.  He has been having strange flash-like dreams of his mother, himself, and aliens.

There will be more chapters to come.  I'm just afraid this is out of character for a Zim fic…


End file.
